A Change Would Do You Good
A Change Would Do You Good by Sheryl Crow is featured in Makeover, the third episode of Season Four. It is sung by Brody and Rachel. Rachel starts it off as she points her finger, prompting Brody to go with her. They sing together and dance in the room with seductive moves. Brody then sings along as he pulls Rachel and they run out of a building to the New York City streets. They hold hands as they stroll through New York and the song ends in the NYADA classroom as Brody holds Rachel against his body. The two are about to kiss when Brody says "That was amazing" and brings her back up. Rachel then asks Brody what he is doing tomorrow night and she invites him over to her house for dinner. Lyrics Rachel: Ten years living in a paperbag Feedback baby, he's a flipped out cat He's a platinum canary, drinkin' falstaff beer Mercedes rule, and a rented lear Brody: Bottom feeder insincere High fed low fat pioneer Brody and Rachel: Sell the house and go to school Pretty young girlfriend, daddy's jewel Rachel: A change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel (Brody harmonizing): God's little gift is on the rag Poster girl posing in a fashion mag Canine, feline, Jekyll and Hyde Wear your fake fur on the inside Brody (Rachel harmonizing): Queen of south beach, aging blues Dinner's at six, wear your cement shoes Brody and Rachel: I thought you were singing your heart out to me Your lips were syncing and now I see Rachel: A change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Brody (with Rachel): I think a (change) Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel (Brody harmonizing): Chasing dragons with plastic swords Jack off Jimmy, everybody wants more Scully and angel on the kitchen floor And I'm calling Buddy on the ouija board Brody (Rachel harmonizing): I've been thinking 'bout catching a train Leave my phone machine by the radar range Brody and Rachel: Hello it's me, I'm not at home If you'd like to reach me, leave me Brody: Alone Rachel: I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Hello, it's me, I'm not at home Brody and Rachel: If you'd like to reach me, leave Brody: Me alone Rachel: I think a change Brody (Rachel): A change would do you good (would do you good) Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: I-I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Oooh, I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good now, now Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Brody and Rachel: Would do you good! Trivia *The performance took place in the and Gansevoort Street to West 34th Street between 10th and 11th Avenues in New York, NY. *It's the first duet between Brody and Rachel. Errors *When the song begins, Rachel puts in the disc into the DVD drive for the song, but the song starts before the disc is inside. *The man taking a photo on Rachel's iPhone took a photo the first time and later on he took another photo but the phone was not on (the screen was black). Gallery firstduet__brochel.gif icecream laugh smile brochel.gif sigh theyhadsomuchpotential_brochel.gif dorks!brochel.gif takingpictures - brochel.gif hahahha!brochel.gif A Change Would Do You Good.gif Newspaper!brochel.gif NY!!brochel.gif Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-02h53m48s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-02h53m43s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-02h53m30s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-02h53m28s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-02h42m44s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-03h02m44s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-03h02m33s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-03h02m29s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-03h02m25s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-03h02m23s253.png Tumblr mb28ynwLr91r2bqr5o8 brochel.gif Sexualtension!brochel.gif AChangeWouldDoYouGood!st!Brochel.gif AChangeWouldDoYouGood!Brochel.gif glee-s4-rachelbrody.jpg tumblr mkytf7POUu1qiou8so2 250.gif BROCH.png ACWDYGGGGG.jpeg A0DdEvMCAAAb-nB.jpg large.jpg Rachel zack 500.jpg Tumblr myyih1ZKIZ1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr myyih1ZKIZ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr myyih1ZKIZ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr myyih1ZKIZ1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr myyih1ZKIZ1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr myyih1ZKIZ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr myyih1ZKIZ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr myyih1ZKIZ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif rachel and brody street.jpg a change would do you good 2.jpg a change will do you good.png tumblr_mb1jd0Eni61qcqmvho3_250.gif tumblr_mb1jd0Eni61qcqmvho9_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Brody Weston Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four